Paperwork
by Miu-Tinichi
Summary: Ulquiorra is allowing his mind to wander while doing some paperwork for Aizen, who stumbles across his creation's laziness and decides he needs to teach him a lesso on concentrating he won't forget. Set just after Quli was created. R&R Yaoi lemon


Paperwork

The moon of Heuco Mundo glistened in the eternal night, as a light breeze passed it breathed life into the sand as it danced in the air for a split second then lay dormant again.

The motions of this transfer of energy between matter fascinated Ulquiorra, it was one of those moments that he let himself get distracted from the piles of paperwork that Aizen gave him on a daily basis. Almost 50 pages a day he needed to read, and produce at least a dozen more. It was a very boring task for the arrancar, he could be doing other things right now...he couldn't think of anything specifically but he knew he could be.

He rested his head on the palm of his hand and allowed his mind to wander, he thought back to when he visited the human world (on more than one occasion that Aizen didn't know about) he loved it during late winter early spring, all the cherry blossoms gliding to the ground. The birds singing their delightful spring song, the people all looking so happy with their lives...how much fun they were having.

"My life is so droll..." Ulquiorra sighed to himself "I just sit here and do paperwork all the time, I barely ever get to fight anyone, and I've got no company around here..."

"If you're really that lonesome why didn't you mention anything?" A familiar tone echoed from behind the Arrancar's large white leather office chair.

"Aizen!" Ulquiorra's usual composure left him as his shoulders jolted and sent paper flying around the room. "I'm sorry, I was off task, please forgive me" he scrambled to gather up the sheets of paper and placed them neatly back in a pile on the table.

Aizen waved a hand vaguely in front of his face, as if waving a fly away.

"I will have to educate you a little better on dealing with distractions though" Aizen was within licking distance from Ulquiorra, his face flushed hot red, he'd never gotten this close to him before, he just his first creation.

"H-how will you do that?" Ulquiorra tried to look away from Aizen, but his master caught hold of his chin, a devious smirk spread across the ex-soul reaper's face. "I-I'm not questioning you at all, I'm just wondering what I should prepare myself for"

"Start working on that bit of work, stay stood up." Aizen said smoothly, like silk was flowing out of his mouth.

Ulquiorra stayed quiet, he didn't quite understand what the purpose of this was, but he went along with it, after all he had to obey any order he was given. Any.

"Good, now just carry on with that" Aizen wandered around Ulquiorra's desk a few times then stood looking over his shoulder.

The Arrancar...Ulquiorra, he himself wasn't very tall, roughly about 5 foot 8-9, his uniform clung to his skin loosely, it hugged his subtly muscular torso, and then his bottom halves hung lightly to his vaguely noticeable feminine hips. After all, he was crated from a Vasto Lorde, a hollow made up of lots of different hollows, therefore he was composed from many different souls, and by the looks of his appearance and the way of when he walked there was a definite swing in his hips; many of them had been female when they were alive.

Something inside Aizen tingled in anticipation, he had no idea what he was going to do; he just wanted to get a better look at his creation since he seemed so withdrawn. He smirked to himself, he'd just gotten inspiration of how he was going to make this education a lot more fun for him.

"You're obviously getting sore standing like that; you may bend forward if your back aches."

Ulquiorra silently sighed in relief, his back cracked lightly as he stretched himself out, but despite this form of relief, was getting tenser by the minute, hearing Aizen breathing behind him.

Aizen finally stepped forwards, the Arrancar's eyes narrowed, he felt Aizen closer now, every inch of him tensed.

"This is a test on how concentrated you can stay; stop tensing up, and just try to keep going no matter what I do, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Aizen sir..." Ulquiorra gulped. His pupils narrowed, Aizen was 'spooning' (as Gin had called that) behind him and was slowly running his hands up his torso, and he reached for the zip on Ulquiorra's uniform and pulled it gently down, revealing his hollow hole and his chest.

A breathless moan escaped his mouth, as Aizen pinched the hardening nubs on his chest making his pen jolt across what he'd just written.

"I told you to concentrate more" Aizen didn't sound angry, he sounded more like he was enjoying torturing Ulqui. His voice seductively slithering into his head, teasing the Arrancar, it drove him mad. "Otherwise I'll start doing this" Aizen began gently running his fingers around the hole in Ulquiorra's neck the arrancar gasped, it felt like an instant high, he felt all tingly and warm... "Oh, look at this you're not concentrating enough, this has gone and happened" His master's hand snaked between his legs and grabbed his hardened length. A stifled yell escaped Ulquiorra's mouth, the pen nib snapped as he dragged it across the paper, tearing a hole in the middle of the paper.

"Please Aizen..Yo no comprende..." Ulquiorra stammered between broken English and slipped into broken Spanish as he tried to think about something else other than Aizen's hand slipping underneath his uniform and his boxers where it reached its goal and began pumping away on the Arrancar's length. Emotion poured over Ulquiorra's usually dead-pan face. "No pare..." Ulquiorra squirmed under Aizen's touch, his hips bucking into his master's pumps, he whimpered as Aizen stopped paying attention to Ulquiorra's need.

The dark haired creation clawed desperately at the desk as Aizen wetted his fingers, slowly he worked them inside Ulquiorra's opening.

"Aigh..." he gritted his teeth as the burn faded, he couldn't take much, this was all totally new to him; of course he knew what it was...he'd never experienced it before...Aizen began moving the fingers in and out of him gradually gaining speed. "Just do it, please Sousuke...please..t- tómeme"

Aizen's face twisted into a view of perverse lusting. "Well, since you've done so badly at this, i'll just have to teach you a lesson."

Aizen's fingers scissored inside Ulquiorra, stretching his opening, and finally asserted himself. Ulquiorra grabbed the closest thing to him, to steady himself as Aizen rocked back and forth mercilessly inside him, he clawed into the desk, leaving small hunks of wood underneath his nails, with every jerk from Aizen's hips Ulquiorra felt closer and closer to something, he was only teasing him, he hadn't gone all the way inside him.

"stop...teasing..."Ulquiorra tried to muster his usual composed tone, only to lose himself to the next rush as Aizen finally went the whole way, he felt the grip Aizen had on his waist tighten as the pumps got faster and faster, harder and harder.

Ulquiorra's back went rigid as he hit his peak crying out at the top of his lungs, Aizen got faster and faster as he finally came inside the Arrancar.

Ulquiorra tried to support himself on his now jelly arms, panting, through a half open eye he looked down at the desk. All the paperwork he'd been doing was covered with a white sticky mess. He grimaced, knowing he'd have to re-write it.

Aizen slowly pulled himself out of Ulquiorra who had sprawled out as much as he could over-whelmed by the rush he'd just experienced.

"Did you learn something from your training?" Aizen adjusted his robes and quickly flicked a lock of his hair back in place.

Ulquiorra breathlessly nodded, his face had flushed pink and could barely speak.

"Good, I'll be checking on you later, and I want those re-written. I can't have a mess like that all over it now can I?"

The Arrancar nodded and tried to sit back down, he winced. 'Frick on a stick that hurts...'

"If you're as lonely as you sounded earlier, then I guess I'll have to create you some company shouldn't I?"

Aizen closed the door behind him as he headed down the corridor; he felt a huge release of stress had come from that, he made a mental note to exercise his authority like that more often.

"Had your fun then Aizen?" Gin emerged from the shadows smirking, as usual.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ichimaru." Aizen frowned at his subordinate disapprovingly.

"Whatever, it's not as if any one would believe me" Gin shrugged it off and walked off towards Tousen who was still fumbling around trying to work out his way around Las Noches.

Ulquiorra phased out once again, he couldn't do anything else in this state, he'd work it out later. He blinked drolly and turned to the window again, the arrancar picked up where he left off, watching the free white sand dancing in the wind...


End file.
